


Delayed Gratification

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Delayed Gratification

"When will you be home, darling?" he asked. His voice sounded despondent.

"Why, do you miss me?" I asked. I had been away on a business trip for two weeks. Usually, my trips corresponded with times when my boyfriend, Tom, was away filming or on press junkets, but not this time. He'd arrived home the day after I'd had to leave.

He sighed into the phone. "Incredibly," he answered. "I very nearly don't remember what you feel like in my arms."

"Oh, now you're just being over dramatic," I snorted. "But I do miss you. I'll be home in the morning."

"What time's your flight?" I could hear him fumbling around for a pen. 

"I forwarded my flight information to you," I sighed. 

He paused on the line for a moment. "I know. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Silly boy," I chided. "I've got to go, though. One last meeting before I can go to bed. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you, too, darling," he answered before hanging up.

*******

The plane landed and I don't know if the butterflies in my stomach were from the flight or the anticipation. Being the road wary traveler that I was, I managed the whole two week trip with just a carry on and a personal bag, so, once I was off the plane, I was free to leave the secure area and find Tom.

He was waiting for me near the baggage carousels and whoever he saw me, he rushed to me, gathered me up into his arms and kissed me like I'd been missing longer than the whole time we'd been separated. "Oh, god, I've missed you," he gushed.

I giggled. "I can tell." Pressing myself closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, I whispered in his ear, "We have some catching up to do."

"I know," he answered.

I could tell there was a bit of hesitation in his voice. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Letting go of me, he glanced down, evading looking in my eye. "Well... you see... there's this thing."

I was wary. "What thing?" I knew that it wasn't anything bad, but he was being intentionally evasive.

"Well, I sort of promised Ben we'd show up for this party of his..." And, there it was. "It's only a couple of hours."

Disappointed, I sighed, "Alright, I guess so." I trudged off towards the taxi that was waiting outside at the curb.

Tom followed, carrying my bags. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" He set the bags down and the driver loaded them in the car as we got into the back seat.

Once I was seated and Tom had climbed in, I answered. "I'm not mad, just really let down." I leaned closer to him and bared my teeth, placing my hand over his crotch and squeezing lightly, but with just enough pressure to feel him stir. "Besides, I hoped that, after all this time apart, we could get some playtime in."

He sucked in his breath and shifted in his seat. With a wicked smile, he snaked an arm around my back, under my arm and grasped one of my breasts, pinching my nipple through my shirt and the lacy bra underneath. "Two can play that game, darling," he snarled softly in my ear.

I slid my hand down the front of his trousers and grasped him, feeling him begin to harden a bit more as I massaged. "Bring. It. On." I grinned.

As the cab wound its ways through the London streets, Tom and I tortured each other, from his fingers dancing lightly against the fabric of my skirt, just over my mound, enough to make me tingle, to my leaning down and kissing just the tip of him before covering him back up with the fabric of his pants. By the time we arrived at Benedict's party, my hair was mussed even more than it had been from the flight. I had ended up taking my panties off and stuffing them in Tom's pocket because they had gotten soaked with anticipation. Tom, meanwhile had to hide a raging erection by taking off his suit jacket and holding it in front of himself. My bags were unloaded once again and stowed in the entry closet of Benedict's house and we joined the party that was already in progress. 

Thankfully, it was more of a brunch than an actual party and Tom was able to settle himself under the table. He didn't let on to anyone that anything was amiss, with the exception of a brief crack of his voice when he was speaking. That was because I had reached over and began stroking him again, using the table as camouflage. He reciprocated by petting me in the same manner and I tried my hardest not to get too breathy while laughing with everyone over a witty joke. Each little slip up garnered an evil grin from the guilty party. 

No one was the wiser until Ben asked Tom to come into his study to look at a script he'd been reading. Tom shot a worried glance at me. "We really should be going soon, Ben," he said, then pointing a thumb at me, "She just got home. We haven't seen each other in over a month."

Ben smiled and winked. "Got it," he answered. "We'll just have to get together later this week, then."

Tom turned toward me and stood, bending over just enough to hide the monster in his pants as he helped me up, then hid behind me by wrapping his arms around me and pressing himself against me as we made our way to the door. "Thank you for the brunch, Ben, it was wonderful."

I nodded and smiled and loosened myself from Tom just enough to give Ben a friendly hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thank you," I said.

He gave me a knowing wink. "Give him hell."

Tom grabbed my things from the closet and pulled me out the door just as I winked back at Ben and said, "I intend to."

The cab was at the curb and the driver once again loaded my bags inside as we got in. As the driver got in, Tom wrapped his arms around me, pulled me onto his lap and kissed me so hard it felt like he bruised my lips. He opened his mouth and licked my lips softly, prying them open with his tongue. I could feel his hardness pressing against the fabrics between us and I intentionally rubbed up against him more. "Oh, you bad, bad girl," he purred in my ear. 

I hissed, catching my breath between my teeth. "Just you wait." I groaned as he slid a hand up under my skirt and tapped his fingers along my sex, dancing them on top of the skin shielding my clit. 

He laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "No, just you wait." 

The drive was only a few blocks and by the time we got back, I was already panting, my body yearning for more of his touch. I climbed out of the car and a cool breeze whipped under my skirt, cooling the heat that was pooling between my legs. "Hurry," I shivered as Tom got my bags and paid the cabbie.

Tom carried my bags into the house and left them by the front door. "We'll take care of those, later," he said as he closed the door. I had come in behind him and was on my way to the bedroom to take off my shoes when he pinned me against the wall. Pressing himself into me, he growled, "Now you're all mine." He pulled my skirt down over my hips and let it fall to my feet before ripping open the button-down that I wore, letting the buttons fly everywhere. He stopped for a moment to smile appreciatively at my breasts while I reached back and unclasped my bra, freeing them. I let the straps slide down my arms and then I was completely nude. 

I was about to reciprocate and I had grasped the sides of his shirt when he stopped me. "Not yet," he said sternly. He lifted me up, his hands clasped around my backside, and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He kissed me passionately, letting his mouth trail from my lips to my neck to my collarbone and back up as he pressed himself against me. It was maddening. Each gentle push sent a shock through me, yet was not the kind of touch that led to anything remotely satisfying.

"You're not playing fair," I gasped.

"I'm not playing fair?" He shook his head. "I don't think it was very fair of you to make me sit through Benedict's party with a raging boner." 

I chuckled. "Well, maybe not, but that's your payback for accepting the invite knowing full well I'd be coming home and horny as hell."

Keeping his grip on me, he carried me into the bedroom and threw me down on the bed. "I guess I've got to make it up to you," he growled as he undressed.

"God, I love your cock," I said as I watched him pull his trousers down, boxers and all. 

"Thank you, I'm rather attached to it, myself," he quipped as he kicked his shoes off and kicked everything out of the way. 

I sat up on the bed as he approached. "Just for that, I get top," I said, crooking my finger and giving him a come-hither stare. 

Tom sat down on the bed next to me. "Alright," he whispered as his fingers tangled in my hair and he leaned down to kiss my breasts.

I climbed over him, straddling him, letting his tip just barely between my nether lips and teased him by dipping down on him and then pulling myself away. I repeated it again. "Oh god," I moaned as he slid his hand between us and pressed his finger against my clit and began circling it. "You're going to make me cum before you're even inside me."

"Well, let's not let that happen, then," he groaned. He wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me down on top of him, sheathing himself entirely with me. 

It was too much all at once and the weeks I had gone without this, without him became apparent. Just the sensation of him entering me, stretching me so completely like that, was enough to send me over the edge. My hips pumped against him, my body wracked with spasms of delicious pleasure as they rippled through me. "Oh fuck me," I rasped as he thrust into me and pulled me down again and again. I crested and on the tail end of that wave, another started even more intense than that one. I screamed his name, my voice echoing in my head, around the room as I rode him. 

My ecstasy was enough to send him over the edge and as my walls tightened around him in my bliss, I felt his cock twitch. He thrust even harder, more insistently, setting off another explosion in me that coincided with his own. "Fuck," he grunted as he came, the hot stream of his passion spilling inside me. 

As we collapsed in a heap on the bed, he laughed breathlessly, "I guess we're going to have to delay our gratification more often."

I grabbed a pillow and smacked him over the head with it.


End file.
